


13

by GoodGollyMissYollie (Yollie183)



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan Gets A Fright, Friday the 13th - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 04:55:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3344381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yollie183/pseuds/GoodGollyMissYollie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dan is home alone and frightening things start happening...</p>
            </blockquote>





	13

It was a bright, cold day in London and Dan Howell – wearing a yellow Jake hoodie that may not exactly belong to him – trudged into the kitchen to make some cereal and coffee. There was an aimless sort of longing in his chest, like always when his best friend, Phil, was in a different city. Phil had gone up north to visit his family for the weekend and Dan was already missing him, even though he’d been gone only one night. Not that Dan would ever admit that to anyone other than his teddy-bear lamp.

He opened the dishwasher, pulling out a clean bowl. Then he lifted the kettle to fill it with water. He opened the tap at the sink, looked down, and saw a knife laying on the counter top. It was the scary-looking butcher knife he’d gotten to cut chicken with when they made curry. Setting the kettle down, he picked it up in his right hand, trying to make out what the sticky red-brown stuff on the blade was. The rusty-nails smell hit him at the same time as the realization. It was blood. Dan gagged and dropped the knife. He frowned, trying to breathe through his mouth. Had Phil accidently cut himself when he made lunch yesterday?

Deciding to ignore the unpleasant kitchen instrument, Dan quickly made himself a bowl of Shreddies and coffee in one of Phil’s mugs and hurried to the lounge. He switched on the TV after sitting down. It was showing the title menu of the movie he’d watched last night. He didn’t bother to change it or even press play, instead eating with the annoying 20 seconds of music playing on a loop.

For a long while after finishing his Shreddies, Dan sat on the couch with the empty bowl cradled in his hands, his thoughts spiralling slowly through that shadowy place in his psyche that he occasionally joked about, but that was horribly real.

His phone beeped loudly, making him jump and snapping him out of his stupor. He got up to put his dishes in the kitchen, then grabbed his phone, unlocking it. With his other hand he switched back to the regular TV channels, not caring what was showing, only relieved that the stupid DVD music was gone. He had a text from Phil.

 

_Good morning! It’s snowing here, can you believe it? I’ll bring some home for you._

There was an emoji of a snowflake at the end. Dan smiled at the phone, typing a quick reply, then pulled his laptop closer to scroll through Tumblr for a few hours.

It was starting to get dark by the time Dan realized that something was wrong. He looked at the TV, the volume was turned most of the way down, but it was still on the same channel from that morning. On the screen he saw Jason Voorhees hacking a girl to death. Dan was almost certain they’d shown this movie before. _Don’t be an idiot,_ he thought to himself, _it’s probably a marathon, not the same movie over again._

Not in the mood for blood and gore, Dan grabbed the remote and changed the channel. The screen flickered, then showed the same scene, from the same movie, again. Dan pressed the button again and the same thing happened. He stepped closer to the TV, pressing the button again, with the same result. Feeling more than a little freaked out, Dan switched off the TV completely, staring for a moment at the black screen.

His phone suddenly rang, and he actually jumped, turning wildly toward the offending piece of technology. He reached for it, trying to catch his breath.

“Hello,” he was happy to hear that his voice sounded almost normal. There was only a soft sort of buzzing on the other end of the line.

“Hello?” Dan said again, more hesitantly. He heard someone draw a rattling breath over the phone. He pulled it away from his ear, staring at the display.

NUMBER BLOCKED

Without thinking twice, he ended the call. He looked around the lounge. Was someone playing a stupid trick on him? Was it something more sinister?

His phone rang again. Dan let out a yelp, checking the display.

NUMBER BLOCKED

Dan answered, pressing the phone to his ear.

“Look, whoever you are, you’ve had your fun, now stop annoying me!”

His bravado was met with a dry, cackling laugh.

Dan ended the call and threw his phone onto the sofa, where it started ringing again. He all but ran out of the lounge, stopping in the hall for an indecisive moment.

Should he call the police? Should he get out of the apartment? Was he just overreacting to what was probably just a bunch of kids prank-calling random numbers? Dan had almost decided on the last option when a soft tapping sound made him look up. At the far end of the hall there was a man. He was wearing a long, black hooded overcoat and a plain white kabuki mask. He was holding the blood-stained knife Dan had found in the kitchen that morning.

Dan was paralyzed, his body had gone icy-cold, his muscles locking into place.

A refrain of _no, this isn’t real, no no no it can’t be happening_ was running through his mind.

The man in the mask took a step closer to Dan, letting out a short burst of the same dry cackle that Dan had heard on the phone. Then it spoke.

“Hello, Daniel.”

At the sound of the hollow, distorted voice saying his name, adrenaline flooded Dan’s body. He turned and ran, up the stairs, the only way he could go. He heard the masked man’s footsteps, getting closer with each step. He flung himself sideways into his bedroom, grabbing the door with the intention of slamming it shut, but a black-gloved hand folded over the edge of the door and pushed back. The movement was so unexpected that Dan lost his balance, stumbling backwards. He barely managed not to fall, but the man used the opportunity to step into the room.

“What do you want?!” Dan screamed at it, looking around wildly for anything that could be used as a weapon. The man cackled again, his breath rattling behind the mask. He advanced on Dan, taking slow, measured steps forward.

Dan backed away, until the edge of his bed hit the backs of his legs. There was nothing in his room that would protect him from the wickedly sharp blade that the man was now holding less than a foot from his chest.

“Are you scared, little Danny-boy?” the man asked.

“Who are you?” Dan mustered every ounce of his courage. If he was going to die, he would do it with dignity, not grovelling like the people in slasher-films.

Without warning, the man lunged at him, tackling him onto his bed and straddling his chest. Dan struggled against the weight, but his arms were pinned to his sides. Dan realized the man was no longer holding the knife.

“Who are you?!” Dan shouted, trying his best to wriggle free.

The figure leaned down until the kabuki mask was only inches from his face. Dan could see blue eyes gazing at him.

“Are you scared?” the figure asked again.

There was no use lying. Dan nodded.

“Oh, good,” the man said, in a much different voice. “This mask is stifling.”

He reached up with a gloved hand and pulled the mask away from his face, letting the overcoat’s hood fall back in the process, to reveal...

“Phil?” Dan stared up at his best friend in utter disbelief.

Phil grinned. “Surprise!”

He shuffled down Dan’s body, still straddling him, but freeing his hands.

“Phil? What the fuck?!” Dan screamed, lifting his arms and dropping them limply back to his sides.

Phil was still smiling, with his tongue poking out past his lips, as he stripped off the black gloves and shrugged out of the overcoat to reveal his bat t-shirt.

“Well,” he explained, “I’ve been wanting to get you back for all the times you pranked me, or jumped out and scared me. And then I realized that this was a Friday the 13th, and I just couldn’t resist.”

“Friday the 13th? Shouldn’t you have worn a hockey mask? Not that the kabuki mask was any less terrifying.”

He was looking down at Dan, his face smug. “It worked.”

Dan grimaced. “You scared me half to death, you idiot! Was the TV and the phone calls you also?”

Phil nodded happily. “Yep. Was it convincing?”

“I hate you,” Dan said, making Phil laugh. If Dan was being honest, now that he no longer feared for his life, he was seeing the funny side too.

Dan allowed a tiny smile to form on his face. “You should’ve filmed it. We could’ve put it on DanandPhilGames.”

“Well,” Phil said slowly, tilting his head a bit.

“You filmed it?” Dan asked. “How? I didn’t see any cameras.”

“I hid them, all around the apartment. I got some smaller ones, like nanny-cams.”

Dan didn’t even bother to question this. Phil was always doing weird things like that. What Dan was thinking about, was the fact that Phil was still sitting on top of him, as casually as though he did it every day. Dan tried to stay very still, not acknowledging the growing heat in his lower body or the way the scent of Phil’s aftershave was making butterflies flutter in his tummy. Instead, he thought of the quickest, easiest way to get Phil back for the horrible fright he’d had.

He didn’t analyze why his mind immediately jumped to the most illogical idea, or why his body rejoiced when he chose to act on it.

Phil was saying something about watching the footage back, when Dan grabbed two fistfuls of his t-shirt and yanked him down, connecting their lips in a hard kiss before Phil could protest. Much to Dan’s shock, Phil kissed him right back, grinding his body down against Dan’s.

“What was that for?” Phil asked breathlessly when they broke apart.

“Payback,” Dan murmured, “for scaring me.”

Phil let out a soft giggle. “I should’ve done that years ago.”

He kissed Dan again, relaxing into his body and letting their natural rhythm take over until the were both all but naked.

“Are you sure about this?” Phil asked, skimming his hand down Dan’s stomach.

“God, yes,” Dan said, pulling Phil down to connect their lips once more.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Friday the 13th!  
> (This is also the 13th work I've posted on here... *nervous giggle* probably a coincidence, right?)
> 
> Thank you for reading!!!


End file.
